Dichotomie
by Cassidy Belacqua
Summary: Les légendes d'Isshu racontent que les dualités ont traversé son histoire. Cette fois, le mécanisme s'enclenche lorsque celui qui vit dans l'instant et les voyages rencontre celui qui connaît déjà le monde au moment où il le découvre pourtant. Anime 'Best Wishes', reprend des éléments des jeux 'Noir et Blanc'.
1. Prologue : Ataraxie

**Disclaimer :** l'anime _Pocket Monsters_ n'est pas à moi ; il appartient à Satoshi Tajiri, Tsunekaz Ishihara, Nintendo et/ou le studio OLM (pas certaine qu'une mention inutile). Aucun profit matériel n'est fait à partir de cette histoire.

**Rating :** K+

**Notes :** quelques points qui devraient éclaircir la lecture. Ce projet :

- Suit le canon de la série _Best Wishes!_ jusqu'à la fin de l'épisode 79, soit celui de la septième arène (Hachiku). Il s'en sépare officiellement juste après.

- Contiendra de très lourdes allusions au scénario des jeux _Noir et Blanc_ (sans prendre en compte, ou de façon très superficielle, _Noir 2 et Blanc 2_) ; il suivra leur déroulement à l'occasion ; il y a donc risque de _spoilers_ sur ce média.

- Prend implicitement en compte, sans s'attarder sur eux, les épisodes anciennement numérotés 23 et 24 (déprogrammés – et donc jamais diffusés – suite au tremblement de terre de mars 2011). Ce texte part du postulat que les évènements qui auraient pu s'y dérouler, comprenant la première apparition du gang Plasma, seraient relocalisés après la septième arène. (Une bonne connaissance de la promotion qu'ils avaient eue n'est pas nécessaire ; pour ceux néanmoins intéressés par un récapitulatif exhaustif (en anglais) de ce que l'on savait de ces épisodes, un lien sur mon profil pourrait vous documenter.)

- Frôlera potentiellement le PG–13 sans vraiment le toucher et ne le dépassera en tout cas jamais ; tout restera globalement à du G/PG, pas la peine de s'attendre à plus dans ce volet !

- Il est probablement nécessaire de le mentionner, ce pour des raisons rapidement évidentes, mais : il n'y aura pas de couples effectifs dans cette partie. N'attendez particulièrement pas d'Iris/Satoshi (NegaiShipping) ou de Dent/Satoshi (CaféMochaShipping), donc. Ni de UnkNownShipping (N/Satoshi) – le mot idéal pour expliquer la narration bizarrement obsessionnelle de Satoshi à ses débuts serait « squish » (attirance passionnelle et platonique, sorte de coup de foudre amical).

(- Au cas où : le prologue est une prolepse.)

- Personnages (et leurs équivalents VF) présents dans le prologue et le chapitre 1 : Satoshi (Sacha), Iris, Dent (Rachid), Pikachu, Kibago (Coupenotte), N.

Quant aux personnages ou lieux mentionnés : le professeur Araragi = le professeur Keteleeria ; Sekka City = Flocombe Hiun ; City = Volucité ; Raimon City = Méanville.

- Merci à Azalee pour ses récriminations, carottes et bâtons en tous genres, rappels à l'ordre et corrections de façon générale !

o

o

o

o

* * *

**Prologue : Ataraxie**

* * *

o

o

o

o

o

Il y a comme un marasme sombre qui l'a englué et refuse de le libérer.

Il se débat contre le sommeil qui veut le rattraper, cherche à chasser le vide oppressant qui l'entoure, voudrait se rassembler, tente de s'élever, de percer une ouverture, d'émerger hors de cette indécision, mais il se sent endigué et emmêlé, tiré en arrière et enserré, prisonnier et éparpillé, et son corps lui semble si lourd…

Satoshi souffle, se rappelle à lui-même, se force à essayer de se concentrer, s'oblige à ne pas lâcher prise, s'interdit de se laisser retomber dans l'inconscience et, en réponse, l'indétermination s'estompe peu à peu, se dissipe comme un écran qui l'empêchait jusqu'ici de se retrouver. Ses perceptions le picotent à mesure qu'elles reconnaissent des morceaux d'informations : il se focalise sur elles, tend vers l'extérieur pour comprendre son état.

Il est allongé.

Il peut respirer.

Tout est noir – ses paupières sont closes.

Il ne se sent pas particulièrement bien.

Remuer la tête l'enfonce légèrement dans son support. Sans attendre, Satoshi insiste mais un courant le brûle aussitôt, insupportable, tranchant, suivi par un crépitement de douleurs qui commencent à battre par salves aussi lancinantes qu'interminables à l'arrière de son crâne. Elles se recouvrent les unes après les autres, le font vaciller alors qu'il se tient pourtant de nouveau immobile, s'étendent et restent fermement accrochées à ses os, frottent les unes contre les autres en crissant cruellement–

Il entend, comme un écho encore étouffé, la plainte qui vient racler sa propre gorge et le fait expirer plus tôt qu'il ne le souhaitait.

« Chh, chh. »

Un geste qu'il n'a pas eu le temps d'identifier cesse, et Satoshi réalise que des doigts sont posés sur son front.

Il chavire, s'agite pour répondre au vertige qui l'emprisonne, se glace lorsqu'il sent la main descendre et se poser sur ses yeux encore fermés, cherche vainement à battre des cils, _voudrait _l'enlever, mais ses bras peinent à se décoller du sol.

Une autre série de sons.

On tente de lui parler, on lui parle trop vite, les mots filent, courent, bondissent, sont insaisissables, l'étouffent, le déstabilisent, le malmènent, clapotent à l'intérieur de lui, le font basculer, font enfler son malaise : Satoshi veut chasser la nausée qui remue sa tête, sa gorge et son ventre, veut la sortir hors de lui, mais se débattre contre elle ne fait que la renforcer. Il tente d'ouvrir les paupières et une ligne lumineuse le transperce en entraînant après elle un son qui lui vrille les tympans, trop aigu, trop violent, trop agressif.

Lorsqu'il gémit, la voix ('_Ralentis_', se rappelle-t-il lui avoir déjà signalé, plusieurs fois, avant, comme si cette demande devait être un automatisme ; il connaît cette voix, il la reconnaît presque, son débit est souvent trop rapide) s'arrête avant de reprendre, suffisamment lentement pour qu'il puisse saisir les vocables.

« Garde pour l'instant les yeux fermés. Tu t'es cogné la tête, la lumière va te faire mal. »

Remontant son visage, la main glisse contre sa peau pour retourner jusqu'à son cuir chevelu, repousse quelques mèches, opère mécaniquement quelques cercles du bout des doigts. Elle est fraîche, reposante, apaisante.

La nausée se tasse, partiellement domptée.

Satoshi inspire, ouvre la bouche, cherche comment former ses mots, la referme, réessaie.

« Pikachu est complètement guéri », reprend doucement la voix, comme si elle savait ce qu'il voulait prononcer avant que Satoshi n'ait pu en agréger l'idée.

En confirmation, un '_Pikapi !_' dynamique résonne à sa droite. Un museau se frotte contre l'extrémité découverte de ses doigts, posés sur son ventre ; Satoshi réalise, enfin, qu'un poids chaud et familier était déjà pressé contre ses côtes. Il expire, soulagé.

Tout commence enfin à redevenir ordonné et vivable.

« Dent et Iris ? » marmonne-t-il, les syllabes mâchonnées malgré lui. Il déglutit à défaut de déterminer comment reparler plus efficacement.

Doucement, petit à petit, le miasme est en train de disparaître.

« Ils vont bien. Ils sont allés chercher les autres Pokémon. Ils ne devraient plus tarder. »

Quelque chose d'autre est pressé contre sa tête, plus loin derrière son oreille droite, comprend Satoshi. Et l'endroit sur lequel il est allongé n'est pas régulier, pas assez dur pour être de la terre.

Un souvenir revient : il se rappelle le sol, oui, après le bras qui l'a repoussé. Il se rappelle–

Satoshi entrouvre les paupières et les soulève progressivement. La lumière lui semble toujours un peu hostile mais, à présent, elle l'aide à se réveiller davantage. Répondant faiblement aux caresses de Pikachu en le tapotant à son tour, il tourne la tête sur sa gauche, la renverse précautionneusement (la main sur son front le laisse faire, suit son mouvement) et voit, en contrejour, le visage qui le surplombe et le regarde calmement, sans hostilité.

C'est _sa_ main qui se trouve sur son front, assimile Satoshi. Et il se trouve lui-même sur _ses _jambes.

« Tout va bien, maintenant », lui affirme-t-on dans un souffle posé.

Les doigts arrêtent de bouger le long de sa peau, la pressent délicatement, sans chercher à le brusquer ni à l'effrayer, sans lui vouloir de mal – il le sent sans pouvoir l'expliquer.

Ça n'est qu'une impression, Satoshi sait très bien qu'elle n'a rien de vrai, mais il lui semble qu'ils ne se sont pas vus depuis des mois, lorsque leurs yeux se retrouvent enfin.

« … Et merci », murmure N en souriant.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Ajournement

**Chapitre 1 : Ajournement**

* * *

o

o

o

o

o

Satoshi n'avait pas vraiment envisagé de retourner au parc d'attractions de Raimon City un jour, mais ils auront tous les trains-express qu'ils voudront pour revenir à Sekka City et beaucoup moins d'occasions de s'amuser encore un peu ici. Sans avoir besoin d'en débattre, Iris, Dent et lui se mettent d'accord : ils décident de rester une journée de plus au lieu de clore dès à présent leur digression. S'ils n'en ont pas non plus _besoin_, ils ne pourraient pas se priver volontairement de cette détente.

Les derniers jours ont été denses, chargés et pour le moins éreintants ; ils les ont emportés comme une tornade avant de les recracher tout aussi violemment. Après l'obtention du septième badge de Satoshi, ils avaient tranquillement repris la marche en direction de la prochaine arène et le voyage se déroulait aussi paisiblement que d'habitude, entre courses, jeux et entraînements sans qu'une activité ne se distinguât réellement des autres. Et soudainement, l'instant suivant, leur route recroisait celle du professeur Araragi qui s'apprêtait, pour une urgence, à retourner à Hiun City : comme lors de leur escale dans la ville quelques mois plus tôt, de nouveaux ultrasons avaient été captés en provenance du Resort Desert. Satoshi aurait été bien en peine d'oublier la mésaventure des Fushide désorientés, et il s'était particulièrement inquiété du sort du petit solitaire avec lequel il avait alors sympathisé. Dent, Iris et lui pouvaient aider. Il n'aurait de toute façon pas pu se retenir de demander au professeur qu'elle accepte de le (les) laisser l'accompagner. Ils ont obtenu son accord, ont compté sur Dent pour les orienter dans le labyrinthe des trains et, arrivés dans la ville, rejoints par Junsar-san, une fois installés dans l'hélicoptère pour aller vers le centre des émissions, tout est devenu frénétique et presque incontrôlable.

L'attaque jaillissant du sable et endommageant l'appareil ; le crash en plein désert ; leur errance jusqu'à des ruines déterrées ; la découverte de la responsabilité du gang Rocket derrière les fluctuations sonores. Les retrouvailles de Satoshi avec Handsome qui, présent pour enquêter sur une autre affaire, leur a permis de regagner la ville ; (Iris et Dent qui n'ont pas réussi à comprendre pourquoi Handsome lui faisait tant confiance) ; leur alliance temporaire ; leur infiltration dans une soirée masquée en plein cœur de l'organisation ; le caillou ('La _Meteonite_' l'a corrigé Iris à la moindre occasion) contenant la source d'énergie que le gang Rocket semblait avoir convoitée depuis longtemps, motivé par une ancienne légende d'Isshu.

Pikachu perdant conscience, se débattant contre lui, fiévreux et secoué par des spasmes ; l'inquiétude et le désarroi.

Iris, Pikachu dans les bras, descendant en rappel de l'immeuble pour l'éloigner de la zone. Le bruit des explosions couvrant celui du verre lorsque Dent et Satoshi, restés à l'étage, ont découvert ceux que Handsome poursuivait : lorsqu'un appareil est descendu du ciel pour permettre à un Lepardas de détruire leur niveau à coups d'Ultralaser. Pikachu réagissant aux rayonnements de la pierre. Les courses, les uniformes bleu clair contre les noirs du gang Rocket, le surgissement public d'une organisation qui se cachait sous la surface d'Isshu, Handsome leur expliquant l'enquête qu'il menait sur ce gang Plasma. L'urgence lorsque Pikachu s'est élancé pour détruire la Meteonite – pour qu'aucun des deux gangs ne puisse l'utiliser. La voiture qui filait dans la nuit, le corps de Satoshi presque totalement à l'extérieur, se retenant à peine à la structure, le visage lacéré par le vent et l'élan ; les frayeurs, l'adrénaline, les salves du danger.

Mais ils ont réussi. La pierre réduite en morceau, toute menace a été écartée.

Les deux gangs se sont de nouveau fondus dans l'ombre. Handsome est reparti poursuivre son enquête de son côté. Le professeur Araragi a mené quelques examens sur Pikachu pour confirmer que l'énergie de Zekrom était bien responsable : que quelque part, à l'intérieur de lui-même, Pikachu portait toujours la trace des éclairs qui l'avaient frappé au moment de leur arrivée à Isshu et que ces restes avaient causé cette réaction. Le professeur s'est néanmoins montrée inquiète. Elle a parlé de pôles magnétiques, d'attractions, soupiré, puis décrété que tout se passerait probablement sans aucune anicroche.

Avant qu'ils ne prennent leur train pour le nœud de Raimon City, elle les a cependant prévenus : à présent, d'autres chercheront peut-être à s'en prendre à Pikachu. Ils devraient se tenir vigilants, au moins par précaution.

Satoshi aimerait pouvoir prétendre qu'il a l'habitude de voyager en oubliant que des personnes (parfois) malintentionnées essayeront à tout moment de s'en prendre à son partenaire. En vérité, même avec toutes ces années où le trio Rocket le poursuivait, il ne s'y est jamais réellement accoutumé. Personne ne peut s'habituer au battement de cœur raté au moment où le sol se dérobe sous ses pieds pour le faire chuter dans un trou, ni au moment où la nuit est soudainement écourtée par le bruit de trois grands rires tonitruants, ni au moment où une discussion se retrouve arbitrairement coupée par une attaque non-anticipée, ni au moment où une promenade apaisante devient un parcours du combattant. Satoshi n'aurait pas non plus pu s'habituer à la disparition brutale du poids coutumier perché sur son épaule, ni à l'inquiétude brûlante de ne pas pouvoir certifier de l'état présent de Pikachu. Et puis, il n'y avait de toute façon aucune habitude à prendre quand Satoshi devait sans cesse renouveler la forme de ses sauvetages ou de ses oppositions.

(Parfois, croiser la route de Musashi, Kojirô et Nyarth presque quotidiennement lui manque quand même un peu. Ils lui permettaient de toujours improviser de nouvelles techniques, et Satoshi n'a plus aucun moyen d'accéder à ce genre d'entraînements. Il n'a pas non plus oublié qu'il leur arrivait de s'entendre ponctuellement et, même s'il ne l'avait rejoint que pour le tromper plus tard, Nyarth avait semblé heureux en voyageant un peu avec lui…)

Satoshi n'a jamais été capable de s'y _habituer_, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne sait pas agir et retourner la situation à son avantage en cas de crise. Et puis, tant par expérience que par nature, il ne se fait pas réellement de soucis. Ils n'ont pas à sacrifier leur vie juste au nom d'éventualités. Pikachu et lui ont toujours fini par trouver comment surmonter les obstacles. Ils s'en sont toujours sortis et il a confiance en eux : ils continueront.

Dans la foule du parc, Satoshi sourit, inspire et se sent tout simplement bien, allègre et en pleine forme, aussi déterminé qu'Iris et Dent à « savourer » (Iris a lancé un regard excédé à Dent) la journée.

L'endroit semble plus fréquenté que la seule autre fois où ils s'y étaient rendus. Les couleurs explosent devant ses yeux, vêtements clairs et légers, devantures d'échoppes et d'activités avenantes, décorations pimpantes des infrastructures ; les rires et les éclats de voix joyeux, omniprésents, secondés par les cris heureux des Pokémon déambulant eux aussi dans les allées, sont contaminants ; les attractions proposées se succèdent autour d'eux et, même si Satoshi n'a aucunement envie de rater la moindre occasion de s'amuser dans chacune d'entre elles, il pourrait être pleinement satisfait juste en marchant dans la foule. Lorsqu'ils y étaient passés après sa quatrième arène, Iris et lui, trop occupés à retrouver l'humaine de la petite Kibago qui s'y était égarée, n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de profiter du parc en lui-même alors qu'ils avaient pourtant prévu d'y passer une partie de leur journée. Cette fois, Dent n'ayant rien à faire en rapport avec les métros, ils sont tous les trois ensemble pour s'amuser. Ils n'auront sans doute pas le temps de tout découvrir mais, Satoshi sait que les autres partagent cette volonté, ils sont déterminés à en voir le plus possible.

Une heure après leur arrivée, alors qu'ils s'extraient du wagon d'une montagne russe en plaisantant sur les hurlements qu'ils y ont poussés, l'oreille de Pikachu (Satoshi l'a sentie frôler sa joue) se dresse brusquement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lui demande Satoshi, encore souriant.

Pikachu ne répond pas, attentif et concentré, tendu et le regard fixé sur la foule qu'il ne semble même pas voir.

Puis, sans un mot, il saute de son épaule pour se réceptionner au sol, et commence à courir droit devant lui.

Satoshi perçoit bien qu'il y a aussi une légère inquiétude sous sa propre curiosité lorsqu'il part immédiatement à sa poursuite, talonné par Dent et Iris, alors qu'il l'a déjà perdu de vue. Pikachu ne réagit jamais sans raison, et rarement sans inciter Satoshi à partir avec lui. Pikachu lui aurait indiqué ce qui a attiré son attention. Quelque chose ne va pas.

Ils ne prennent pas le temps de sortir un Pokémon pour les aider. La course ne dure de toute façon pas bien longtemps. Satoshi ignore comment il parvient à la continuer sans avoir la moindre idée du chemin pris par Pikachu, mais ils sortent des grandes allées, quittent les morceaux de parc fréquentés, atteignent les aires de repos verdoyantes et le retrouvent presque aussitôt.

Petite boule jaune, chaleureuse et vive, Pikachu s'est arrêté près d'un arbre. Une main est posée sur sa tête.

L'ombre du feuillage s'étale sur le sol, légèrement ondulante, à peine égayée par les quelques taches claires des rayons de lumière parvenus à passer le barrage de la frondaison. Un humain habillé d'un haut noir à col cheminée, sous une chemise blanche, est assis, adossé contre le tronc, les jambes étalées, comme s'il venait d'être réveillé, une casquette également noire et blanche posée à côté de lui. Ses cheveux sont ébouriffés, longs, se confondraient sans doute avec l'herbe autour s'il s'y allongeait. Il est plus grand, manifestement plus âgé. Il sourit distraitement.

Satoshi croit sentir le monde respirer.

Pikachu a les oreilles à demi-abaissées à mesure que les doigts caressent le pelage de son crâne, et il se retourne en entendant Satoshi, qui approche lentement sans trop savoir encore comment se comporter. Pikachu semble calme et confiant, peut-être simplement intrigué, mais ni hostile, ni menacé.

« Pikapi ! » l'invite-t-il, pour qu'il le rejoigne.

Le regard de l'inconnu se relève. Satoshi n'arrive pas à voir la couleur de ses yeux foncés ou pâles, bleus ou gris, comme si la teinte voulait lui échapper, mais, pendant quelques secondes, il ignore pourquoi, il ne parvient pas à s'en décrocher.

Figé et vivant ; indifférent et intéressé ; réfléchi et instinctif ; calme et sauvage ; uni et contrasté ; plus âgé et plus enfantin ; neutre et trop marqué ; et, en-dessous, des fluctuations bouillonnantes, des entrelacs, un réseau, un noyau s'étendant comme des vagues autour de lui, dans l'environnement qui l'entoure, jusqu'à n'importe quel élément, jusqu'à Satoshi lui-même.

Ils ne se ressemblent pas, pense confusément Satoshi, absolument pas, et il y a résolument une impression qui le dépasse chez cette personne, mais il a aussi le sentiment de se retrouver en face de son propre reflet.

Un mécanisme se débloque ; quelque chose se met à bouger.

o

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » a demandé Dent juste derrière lui – comme un souffle, comme un écho, un peu trop loin et déjà trop présent, et Satoshi ne sait pas quoi répondre.

Il ne comprend pas ce qui arrive, si quelque chose est en train d'arriver ou devrait arriver, il ne comprend pas pourquoi rien ne lui semble naturel ou pourquoi tout lui semble trop naturel, et il ne comprend pas pourquoi il s'est arrêté en premier lieu. Se demander s'il a le droit, s'il _peut _s'approcher ne lui ressemble pourtant pas, contemple-t-il vaguement, et prendre le temps de réaliser ceci non plus.

Toujours souriant, Pikachu incline légèrement son oreille gauche sur le côté et le geste ramène Satoshi vers lui, l'incitant à quitter le regard qui lui échappait de toute façon. Pikachu cligne des yeux, attend patiemment, lui demandant ainsi, manifestement, pourquoi il ne le rejoint pas, pourquoi il n'agit pas, pourquoi il semblerait presque hésitant.

Répondant finalement à son appel, Satoshi s'avance.

Il ne se passe rien. L'impression d'étrangeté s'évapore comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Satoshi hausse les épaules et finit de parcourir la distance au pas de course.

La tête de Pikachu s'abaisse et se faufile sous les doigts encore posés sur elle, profitant d'une dernière caresse involontaire avant de trottiner de quelques centimètres dans l'herbe. Il se redresse pour accueillir Satoshi, lorsque celui-ci s'accroupit devant lui et tend son poing fermé pour lui effleurer délicatement la joue gauche du bout des jointures. Pikachu va bien. Tout va bien. Le coin des lèvres de Satoshi se relève.

« J'ai cru qu'il se passait encore quelque chose de grave », se lamente-t-il pour de faux. « Tu nous as fait peur, tu sais ? »

La seule réponse de Pikachu consiste à plonger plus avant dans le contact puis à se séparer à nouveau de lui pour agiter la queue, effectuant sans discontinuer de petits mouvements de pattes pointant vers l'inconnu qui n'a pas bougé de son arbre.

« Tu t'es déjà fait un nouvel ami ? » lui demande Satoshi en penchant la tête.

Pikachu ne répond pas, reste silencieux, ne lui offre aucun couinement de contentement ni après le contact ni pour marquer son approbation, mais il déborde de confiance, de curiosité et d'intérêt même sans lui en donner les raisons. Satoshi n'a pas vraiment besoin de plus. Saisissant l'intention du geste, Pikachu saute sur le bras qu'il déplie et remonte jusqu'à son épaule droite pour retourner s'installer tout près de son cou.

« Moi, c'est Satoshi ! » annonce-t-il en se redressant d'un seul mouvement, remontant son regard.

Celui de l'inconnu n'a pas changé de direction et, même, paraît avoir continué de le fixer tout du long, sans réellement le scruter non plus. Il ne donne pas non plus l'impression d'avoir bougé du moindre millimètre depuis que Pikachu s'est éloigné de lui ; sa main gauche, surplombée par les trois carrés dorés qui entourent son poignet, s'est posée dans l'herbe à l'endroit où le Pokémon se tenait, comme si celui-ci avait été le seul à la soutenir. Son bras a beau être pâle (ou peut-être le _semble-t-il _seulement, par contraste avec sa manche noire serrée autour de la peau ?), Satoshi doute qu'il soit faible au point de tomber sitôt le support improvisé disparu.

Partageant une œillade rapide avec Pikachu, Satoshi continue.

« Et Pikachu est mon partenaire.

— Chaa~ »

Ses mots se font engloutir par le silence.

Tout se fige encore une fois. Satoshi peut à peine sentir la présence de Dent et Iris derrière lui, comme isolé par les yeux grands ouverts qui le cadenassent lui aussi dans l'immobilité. Ils sont gris, détermine tardivement Satoshi, et vides ou pleins, et ils ne semblent ni surpris ni réellement captivés. Le visage qui les entoure est pâle, lui aussi, même recouvert de l'ombre de l'arbre, trop lisse, ou trop froid pour que Satoshi puisse s'y accrocher sans éprouver une pointe d'inconfort à mesure qu'il continue d'être observé, et les mèches de cheveux qui dégringolent sur les tempes, recouvrent le nez et entourent les joues ne lui offrent pas non plus la moindre prise, l'empêchent même de déchiffrer l'expression, comme si elles la protégeaient aussi efficacement qu'un fourré de ronces désordonnées.

Mais, plus important que ça, il ne parle pas, et s'ils attendent tous les deux, chacun de leur côté, autant briser la glace immédiatement.

« Tu es ? » relance Satoshi, sans patience et sans abandonner.

Il a à peine le temps de voir les lèvres s'ouvrir.

« N. »

La voix n'était pas basse ; elle a jailli d'un seul coup, impassible et légèrement autoritaire, aussi rapide qu'un réflexe et sans non plus en avoir les consonances.

« 'Haine' ? » répète Satoshi en détachant les sons.

Les paupières clignent rapidement, mécaniquement, et Satoshi trouverait presque le simple réflexe lugubre.

« Non. _N_. »

_Juste ça ?_

« Comme la lettre ?

— Non. »

Satoshi fronce les sourcils, échange un regard perdu avec Pikachu, tentant de se souvenir de la prononciation pour la reproduire à son tour – sans la trouver.

« Pas comme la lettre », répète l'inconnu sans ciller.

« Euh…

— L'ensemble des entiers naturels. Le symbole mathématique », reformule-t-il sans lui laisser le moindre répit. « Est-ce que vous n'apprenez pas ce genre de choses ?

— Mathé– »

La bouche déjà grimaçante, Satoshi n'a pas envie de terminer le mot honni. Quelque part, sans doute dans son estomac, quelque chose se gèle et transforme la situation qui lui semblait déjà un peu irréelle à _potentiellement insupportable_. Il ne veut pas penser à des chiffres le narguant sur une feuille principalement blanche, à des chiffres dansant devant lui sans vouloir s'arranger dans un ordre précis, à des _chiffres _tout court. Et pourquoi parle-t-il de ça ? Des chiffres, ça n'a rien à voir avec un prénom !

« Calme-toi », lui murmure Dent, gentiment amusé. Satoshi se relâche à peine qu'il se crispe à nouveau, dès qu'il sent la main de Dent se poser brièvement sur son épaule libre – elle en repart presque aussitôt. « Pour toi, on pourra dire que la lettre suffit. D'accord ?

— Tu ne sais vraiment rien, Satoshi », commente nonchalamment Iris, les bras croisés derrière sa tête.

Satoshi ne les avait pas entendus ou vus le rejoindre.

« Parce que tu sais ce que c'est, toi ? » proteste-t-il en se tournant vers elle, les joues gonflées.

« Non plus ! » s'exclame-t-elle, allègre. « Mais c'est gamin de ta part de _te _chercher des excuses. »

Il est dans son bon droit, s'il veut s'offusquer, tant pour la remarque que pour l'expression suffisante qu'arbore fièrement Iris, décide Satoshi en ouvrant la bouche pour répliquer. Dent le coupe néanmoins – avant qu'il n'ait pu demander _qui _jouait à l'enfant, cette fois-ci – en s'avançant posément.

« Je m'appelle Dent », se présente-t-il dans une courbette.

Iris relève ses bras, hausse les épaules et soupire, enterrant vraisemblablement le sujet pour suivre le mouvement.

« Et moi, c'est Iris.

— Kiba Kibago ! » salue ce dernier en émergeant de ses cheveux, une patte levée.

Le jeune homme – N, donc ? – observe quelques secondes Kibago, sans dire un mot, sans laisser la moindre émotion transparaître dans son visage, et Satoshi pressentirait presque une sensation de malaise naître à travers le silence qui revient s'installer. Heureusement, son regard bouge enfin, retourne se poser sur Pikachu, large et fixe et insondable, mais avec une pointe d'intérêt que Satoshi juge plus reconnaissable, plus rassurante.

« _Ton _? Ton Pokémon », commence N, semblant à la fois tester les mots, chercher la bonne formulation, et le faisant pourtant de façon trop rapide et catégorique pour que Satoshi soit sûr qu'il faille y entendre par-là une hésitation. « J'étais assoupi et il est soudainement venu me voir. Il m'a parlé.

— 'Parlé' ? » relève Iris.

Les lèvres de N se contractent immédiatement.

« Il a parlé, oui ! » affirme-t-il comme si elle venait de le mettre en doute. « Les Pokémon parlent, même si vous ne pouvez pas les entendre. »

Une oreille de Pikachu s'agite, Kibago penche sa tête sur le côté, Dent écarquille les yeux, Iris fronce les sourcils, et Satoshi la sent se mettre sur la défensive. Le fond de colère (violence, reproche ?) qu'il a cru entendre ne le rend pas tranquille non plus, même si N ne s'est pas levé ni ne les a menacés. Pas vraiment, en tout cas. Ou du moins pas physiquement. Ni explicitement, en fait. Il n'y a donc peut-être pas de quoi s'en faire.

« Si vous ne pouvez pas les entendre, vous êtes à plaindre », ajoute N en fermant les paupières et tournant la tête, les dédaignant manifestement.

Satoshi ignore s'ils le dérangent, finalement, et si N clôt ainsi la conversation. (Avait-elle commencé en premier lieu ?)

Les sondant silencieusement et apercevant leurs yeux perplexes, il constate que Pikachu, Kibago, Iris et Dent partagent sa confusion. D'un coup de tête, ce dernier leur propose d'envisager de repartir par où ils sont venus – Satoshi suppose que c'est ce qu'il a voulu signifier, et les épaules d'Iris déjà orientées vers l'extérieur semblent aller dans cette direction. N n'ayant pas quitté sa position presque boudeuse, gardant les yeux fermés et ne semblant même pas se préoccuper d'eux, ils pourraient effectivement prendre congé ainsi, sans le prévenir ou en s'excusant à peine, retourner s'amuser en laissant derrière eux l'atmosphère un peu froide amenée par le ton tranchant. Pourtant, Satoshi ne conçoit même pas sérieusement de s'éloigner vers les allées.

Il n'est même pas agacé, réalise-t-il. Même s'il n'est pas (encore) parvenu à trouver d'accroche, il a juste envie de continuer à (lui) parler, peu importent la façon ou le ton.

« Au moins », signale-t-il spontanément en croisant les bras, « je sais ce que Pikachu pense.

— Pikapi ? » lui demande son partenaire.

Satoshi se contente de dévoiler ses canines et de lui sourire pleinement.

La tête de N revient vers lui. Il cligne des yeux et, cette fois, Satoshi a la certitude que ceci correspondait à une forme d'interrogation. Si les attitudes de N cessent d'être indéchiffrables ou inexplicables, tout sera plus facile : il a dit exactement ce qu'il fallait. Inspirant profondément, Satoshi laisse ses lèvres se tordre en un sourire biscornu avant de fièrement déclarer :

« Pikachu t'aime bien et il est heureux que je sois là aussi.

— Pi !

— C'est évident », fait remarquer N, sans être impressionné.

Pikachu frotte sa joue contre la sienne pour signifier son acquiescement et communiquer sa chaleur, et Satoshi se sent un peu plus entier en recevant son contact. Dent et Iris ont également l'air amusés et ont arrêté de faire mine de partir. Parfait.

« Mais évident ou pas, c'est vrai », relève Satoshi en posant les mains sur les hanches. « C'est ça qui compte, non ?

— Chaa~

— Juste parce que ça t'arrange », soupire Iris.

Elle sourit quand même, peut-être un peu condescendante, mais elle _sourit _et Satoshi décide qu'à cet instant précis, c'est l'essentiel.

« D'une certaine façon », concède calmement Dent dans un murmure. « Les goûts les plus manifestes ne sont pas toujours les plus trompeurs. »

Le dos de N quitte le tronc qui le soutenait. Il se redresse un peu, ramène ses jambes contre lui et Satoshi, en la voyant se balancer contre sa poitrine, observe pour la première fois, seulement quelques secondes avant que le pantalon de N ne la cache à sa vue, la boule noire cerclée de deux arcs bleu et jaune qu'il porte en guise de large pendentif. N penche son cou en avant sans poser sa tête sur ses genoux relevés et la tourne pour se focaliser sur Pikachu, de travers, intéressé, voire même curieux.

« Tu n'es pas d'ici, n'est-ce pas ?

— Pikachu vient de Kanto », explique Satoshi, en s'accroupissant en face de lui, laissant Pikachu bondir de nouveau à terre, entre eux.

La constatation est devenue coutumière depuis son arrivée à Isshu – d'autres, avant N, se sont déjà étonnés de la présence de Pikachu sur le continent. Et sa rencontre avec Iris et Dent avait également commencé de cette façon, se rappelle nonchalamment Satoshi.

« Kanto ?

— Satoshi n'est pas non plus d'Isshu », signale Iris tandis qu'elle s'installe à son tour, en tailleur à droite de Satoshi.

Kibago descend dans le creux de ses jambes, pose les pattes antérieures contre son mollet et contemple N d'en contrebas. Les doigts plongés dans l'herbe douce et confortable, Satoshi note ses yeux écarquillés et brillants de concentration : il suppose que Kibago n'aurait même pas été si attentif devant un ciel étoilé.

« Les Pikachu restent une rareté par chez-nous », commente Dent lorsqu'il se pose à genoux de l'autre côté de Satoshi, achevant leur arc-de-cercle en face de N. « Celui-ci a été le premier que nous – Iris et moi – avons rencontré, et nous n'en avons pas vu d'autres depuis. »

Délicatement, dans un geste stable, N tend son bras droit à quelques centimètres de Pikachu sans le toucher, paume ouverte. Pikachu répond presque aussitôt à l'invitation, se penche pour se faufiler sous sa main, esquivant adroitement le bracelet argenté et noir serré autour de ce poignet-ci, et relève la tête en installant ainsi les doigts entre ses deux oreilles. N commence immédiatement à le gratouiller.

« Je sais qu'il n'y pas de Pikachu à Isshu », précise-t-il comme si on l'avait accusé d'ignorance. « Ça n'est pas pour cela que j'ai compris qu'il n'était pas d'ici.

— Il te l'a… dit ? » hasarde Satoshi.

Le regard toujours braqué sur Pikachu, N secoue la tête.

« Vous ne le sentez pas », affirme-t-il en guise d'explication. « Moi, je peux. … il n'est pas _né _ici. Ni dans cet état. »

La queue de Pikachu s'agite de haut en bas par petits à-coups. Satoshi reconnaît le signe de contentement, mais il aurait presque l'impression qu'il opine du chef aux remarques de N.

« On voyage ensemble depuis un moment », tente d'expliquer Satoshi : bien sûr, Pikachu et lui ont évolué – changé sans vraiment changé ? – depuis leur rencontre. Il ne voit pas vraiment ce que N entend par-là. « Ah ! Si on est là, c'est parce qu'avec Pikachu, on participe à la Ligue d'Isshu. Et Iris essaye de devenir Dragon Master.

— On n'_essaye_ pas », grince Iris. « Kibago et moi, on suit notre voie et on _réussit _là-dedans. » Elle soupire, tord ses lèvres en un sourire moins clinquant que d'habitude malgré sa voix joueuse. « Plus ou moins.

— Quant à moi, je suis un Pokémon Sommelier », se décrit Dent. « J'analyse la compatibilité entre les dresseurs et leurs Pokémon. Satoshi et Pikachu ont jadis éveillé mon intérêt au point de me faire prendre la route avec eux.

— On parcourt la région ensemble depuis plusieurs mois ! » achève Satoshi. « Et toi ? Tu es aussi en voyage ? »

La main de N descend lentement contre le visage de Pikachu et, de profil, Satoshi la voit, du bout des phalanges, dessiner avec une assurance inattentive des cercles larges et étonnamment réguliers sur son pelage.

« Je cherche. Je constate. Je vérifie », énumère-t-il, la voix dénuée de la moindre inflexion. « Pour l'instant. »

Il n'explicite pas davantage et continue ses rondes tranquilles le long de la fourrure de Pikachu, comme si ce qu'il avait déclaré était suffisant. Satoshi ne comprend pas bien ce qu'il doit entendre par ça : N fait des recherches sur quelque chose dont il n'a pas envie de parler ? Puisqu'il apprécie manifestement Pikachu et semblait intéressé par Kibago, il est peut-être un Pokémon Watcher ? Pikachu a eu l'air de sentir quelque chose dans sa direction ; Satoshi l'a déjà vu agir ainsi amicalement ou avec méfiance, mais surtout avec d'autres Pokémon, rarement avec des humains ou, du moins, pas si _intensément_.

« Tu as dit que Pikachu t'avait parlé ? » se rappelle-t-il. « Alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

Toujours focalisé sur son Pokémon, N casse la répétition de son geste, fait tranquillement remonter sa main jusqu'au crâne de Pikachu en le frôlant du bout des doigts, puis entreprend de faire danser son index et son majeur de toute leur longueur autour de l'oreille déjà abaissée – Satoshi ignore si N la maintient ainsi, maintenant, ou si _Pikachu _lui-même insiste pour profiter du toucher un peu plus fortement.

« Il a dit qu'il était accompagné d'un humain », répond N sans avoir l'air de réellement y penser, mais vite, _très _vite, et Satoshi doit se concentrer sur ses lèvres et les sons pour parvenir à distinguer tous les mots. « Que veiller sur lui n'était souvent pas de tout repos à cause de la tendance de ce dernier à foncer tête baissée dans le danger, mais qu'il n'avait pas non plus envie que cet humain s'assagisse. »

Pendant que Satoshi finit de démêler le discours dans sa tête, Iris et Dent échangent un regard autour de lui, se sourient et, dans le soupir d'Iris, Satoshi croit également entendre un ricanement.

« Au moins pour la première partie, il parlait donc bien de Satoshi.

— Cette saveur est en effet indubitablement familière », renchérit joyeusement Dent.

Satoshi se contente de plisser les yeux et de tordre sa bouche sur le côté pour exprimer son absence d'amusement.

« Il a répété qu'il tenait à lui, et que cet humain était là aussi, et il m'a demandé ce que je faisais ici », continue N en dispensant toujours ses caresses, ne semblant pas prendre note des commentaires d'Iris et de Dent. « Je trouve qu'il ne parle pas comme les Pokémon d'Isshu ? Il ne dégage pas la même impression qu'eux. Je peux le sentir. C'est pour cette raison que je savais déjà qu'il venait d'ailleurs.

— Il parle… différemment ?

— Je peux l'entendre », réitère N sans regarder Iris. « Au fond, il n'a pas les mêmes intonations, il n'a pas grandi avec les mêmes couleurs, il n'appartient pas à cet endroit. Mais il est bien portant », ajoute-t-il en esquissant un rapide sourire à Pikachu. « Et vif.

— Bien sûr qu'il l'est », se sent obligé d'intervenir Satoshi. « Je ne permettrais pas qu'il aille _mal_.

— Pikapi ka-chuu~

— Il pense que, de vous deux, tu serais plus susceptible de te trouver mal », transmet N, l'expression figée, les yeux toujours rivés sur le pelage jaune.

Au sol, Pikachu se complaît toujours dans le confort des mouvements de ses doigts, comme si les contacts superficiels ou plus accentués ne servaient qu'à faire rentrer _en_ lui sa présence. Tout simplement, Pikachu partage son amusement avec N au lieu de lui, observe Satoshi, plus étonné que contrit. Bien sûr, lui-même aurait pu comprendre Pikachu, lui-même aurait pu deviner ses intentions et pensées. Il sait déchiffrer les fluctuations de sa physionomie depuis des années, après tout ; mais pas de la même manière que N, sent-il aussi. N n'a déclaré que quelques remarques, rien de particulièrement probant ni impressionnant, mais son assurance tranquille donne également l'impression à Satoshi qu'il aurait pu traduire des messages bien plus complexes avec la même facilité. Chaque toucher entre eux deux semble prouver que N a dit vrai et que, plus qu'interpréter les signes donnés par l'autre, ils _communiquent _ainsi ; que, plus que par les mots, les regards ou les gestes, une autre intention véhicule à travers ces derniers pour atteindre l'autre.

Satoshi ignore s'il devrait s'en sentir jaloux. Il n'arrive en tout cas pas à l'être en voyant Pikachu s'imprégner de la présence étrangère comme si elle lui était due depuis déjà trop longtemps.

« D'ailleurs… nous te dérangeons pas ? » demande Dent – et Satoshi constate que sa paume s'est logée sous son menton, doigts sur le bas du visage. Lui non plus ne quitte pas les doigts de N des yeux, lui aussi réfléchit manifestement.

N secoue mollement la tête.

« J'ai du temps. Je suis juste venu pour observer.

— Que des Pokémon viennent te voir comme ça… c'est une habitude ? » questionne Iris en se penchant légèrement.

Kibago suit son mouvement et tend également vers N, sans la quitter, sans oser s'approcher pour le toucher. Prenant manifestement conscience de son regard, N fait glisser le sien au sol jusqu'à les faire se croiser, lui esquisse un sourire sans remonter jusqu'à celui d'Iris, puis revient se concentrer sur Pikachu. Ses mains ne l'ont pas quitté une seule seconde.

« Ils savent qu'ils peuvent me faire confiance.

— Tu es un dresseur, toi aussi ? »

Satoshi s'attendait à une réponse rapide et affirmative, considérant l'affection dont il entoure Pikachu (et la précipitation de celui-ci à rechercher sa présence en premier lieu). Pourtant, quelque chose semble se tendre chez N, plus profondément que son corps, et il ne change pas de posture mais Satoshi jurerait qu'il s'est pourtant crispé, que la suggestion l'a fait réagir mais pas d'une bonne façon.

« Temporairement. Et d'une certaine façon. Indubitablement différente de la vôtre », marmonne N, un peu plus froid ou guindé, ou au moins moins amical dans son ton que dans les gestes encore prévenants qu'il continue de déposer sur Pikachu.

Satoshi penche sa tête sur le côté.

« Mais tu as l'air de bien les aimer, donc… Tu voyages avec des Pokémon ? Tu es éleveur ou… ? »

La main de N s'arrête, reste à recouvrir le crâne de Pikachu entre ses oreilles ; celui-ci lève les yeux vers lui, agite brièvement le bout de sa queue, interrogatif, et N ferme ses paupières, expire lentement, longuement avant de les rouvrir, comme s'il s'apprêtait à expliquer une chose déplaisante et pourtant évidente.

« Je tiens à eux _donc_ je ne voyage pas avec eux. … pas encore, du moins… et alors, pas pour longtemps. »

Il parle vite, et les syllabes jaillissent comme autant de balles bondissantes que Satoshi ne peut pas toutes attraper, qui lui échappent dès qu'il parvient à en saisir certaines.

« Le moins longtemps possible », reformule précipitamment N. « Je n'aime pas les Monster Balls. »

Satoshi ne l'entend pas, ne le _ressent _même pas, mais, sous les sons, il aurait presque l'illusion, sans savoir comment, de saisir comme un trémolo agacé ou peiné derrière l'exposé pourtant détaché et débité de manière plutôt objective. De la même façon, il sentirait presque l'air stagner autour de N, menaçant de tout enliser une fois le dernier de ses mots projeté.

« Alors t'es comme Pikachu ! » s'exclame vivement Satoshi.

Le regard de N remonte jusqu'au sien, un peu plus écarquillé. Pikachu aussi se tourne vers lui, un sourire ondulant sur son visage, de petites étincelles crépitant depuis le rouge de ses joues et venant picoter les doigts de N, probablement sans douleur puisque celui-ci ne les écarte pas, ne les note peut-être même pas, restant concentré sur Satoshi.

« Depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés, il n'est jamais rentré dedans », raconte Satoshi en dévoilant joyeusement ses canines. « Il m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il détestait ça. »

Les yeux de Pikachu s'étrécissent, confiants et espiègles, rappels (et promesses contenues) d'électrochocs qu'il n'avait pas hésité (et n'hésiterait pas) à décharger lorsque Satoshi avait un peu trop joué avec la foudre. Cette première journée d'aventure date mais, par nécessité, accident ou simple marque de complicité, Satoshi a reçu ses éclairs dans d'autres occasions, certaines récentes : il a pu sentir la puissance de ses attaques évoluer à mesure qu'il forgeait sa propre résistance.

Le corps de N se détend à nouveau. Il gratouille la mâchoire de Pikachu, l'incitant à cesser d'émettre son électricité, et passe le dos de son index contre le cou que le Pokémon lui offre en retour.

« C'est une bonne chose, que tu te souviennes de les rejeter », lui murmure N à voix basse, avec un fond de tendresse.

Un peu égaré et curieux, Satoshi va pour lui demander ce qu'il entend par-là mais Iris se montre plus rapide.

« Quitte à sacrifier sa sécurité », fait-elle remarquer du tac-au-tac. « Je ne dis pas qu'il aurait mieux valu que tu rentres dedans, Pikachu », ajoute-t-elle en écartant ses mains devant elle. « Ça n'est pas un reproche. Abri ou pas, _tu _n'es pas l'inconvénient dans tout ça.

— Tu penses au gang Rocket ? » vérifie Satoshi.

Iris grimace, ferme les yeux et fronce les sourcils, entre dégoût, fatalisme et vague écœurement, trop distraits pour être réellement sincères.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait d'autres personnes.

— Leur présence était plus… _quotidienne _avant, tu sais.

— J'en ai entendu parler », intervient N. « D'eux. Même sans être réellement menaçants, ils se sont montrés pour le moins… » commence-t-il, arrêtant l'espace d'un instant ses mouvements contre le cou de Pikachu, le regard figé, l'expression lisse et la voix neutre, « … dangereux. »

Satoshi ne comprend pas pourquoi un nœud s'est formé dans sa gorge ; pendant une seconde, toute sympathie semblerait avoir disparu de N jusqu'à assécher sa propre bouche. Une simple déglutition suffit pourtant à faire disparaître la sensation.

« Les dégâts qu'ils ont faits à Hiun City n'ont pas été d'une impressionnante discrétion », acquiesce Iris dans un soupir.

Dent lui accorde un sourire embarrassé.

« Il était évident que le sujet ferait parler de lui.

— Mais plus besoin de se préoccuper de tout ça ici ! » s'exclame Satoshi en étirant ses bras en l'air avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur N. « On profitait des attractions. L'endroit est chouette, hein ?

— J'ai essayé de rester dans la foule avant de partir me reposer », répond instantanément N, comme par automatisme. « Elle m'a paru trop compacte et inutilement saturée d'informations, bien trop étouffante. Je n'étais pas le seul, certains Pokémon y évoluaient également même s'ils ne pouvaient pas – non, même s'ils _n'étaient pas _dans leur élément. Je trouve que– »

Cette fois, les mots suivants échappent définitivement à Satoshi, et appuyer ses doigts contre sa tempe de toutes ses forces ne permet pas non plus de les rattraper ou de les identifier, segment par segment. Ils ont déjà disparu.

« Euh… tu pourrais répéter ?

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? » réplique instantanément N.

Il ne cligne même pas des paupières, garde son regard braqué sur lui avec une intensité décalée, comme s'il traversait Satoshi des yeux, comme s'il refusait déjà la réponse que sa question exige pourtant. Juste une impression, aussi désagréable soit-elle, mais Satoshi trouverait presque la posture et le ton que N a utilisés intimidants.

« C'est juste que… » commence-t-il à expliquer avec un sourire gêné, passant une main derrière son crâne.

« Tu utilises trop de mots et trop vite », rebondit Iris. « Le cerveau de gamin de Satoshi ne va jamais avoir le temps de tout comprendre.

— _Eh ! _»

Fronçant les sourcils, le regard absent, N réfléchit un moment avant de répondre en détachant mécaniquement les syllabes, comme si chacune d'elles avait été calculée :

« Les foules ne me sont pas familières. J'ai cru que je pourrais les supporter mais elles se sont révélées trop épuisantes et pour le moins rebutantes.

— Rebu– ?

— Non, ça n'est pas quelque chose de comestible, Satoshi. »

Le problème, c'est qu'en ouvrant la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose (n'importe quoi) en direction d'Iris, son estomac en profite pour gronder sauvagement à la place de sa voix.

Les autres restent silencieux, même une fois le bruit disparu.

« Pikapi », finit par soupirer Pikachu, gêné pour lui.

« J'ai dit que ça ne l'était pas », signale Iris, féline, les paupières à moitié abaissées.

Satoshi n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était affamé.

« On a toujours pas déjeuné, après tout », se justifie-t-il avec une grimace, tapotant son ventre, avant de recommencer à sourire à N. « Tu veux manger avec nous ?

— Je n'ai pas particulièrement faim.

— Mais tu pourras rester avec Pikachu, comme ça. On avait pas de programme, de toute façon !

— Pi ! »

N ne répond rien, reste à observe Pikachu agiter ses pattes et pépier pour le convaincre, mais il ne refuse pas non plus, semble _vouloir _rester, et Satoshi décide d'y voir un assentiment. Lorsqu'il se tourne vers eux pour vérifier qu'ils sont d'accord, Dent hausse doucement les épaules en souriant, et Iris baisse et cligne les yeux, indécise, brusquement concentrée sur Kibago.

« Pas d'objection non plus », murmure-t-elle après un temps d'hésitation.

Le sac de Dent est au sol en quelques secondes.

« _It's lunch tiiiiime~_

— … Je me disais bien que tu n'avais pas été suffisamment _agaçant _aujourd'hui. »

o

Tout est diffus et volatile, mais aussi tiède et familier et confortable autour de lui.

Satoshi sait à peine ce qu'il dit entre deux bouchées, se voit rire avec Iris et recevoir une remarque de Dent avec le sourire, mais les raisons et les motivations elles-mêmes s'évaporent sitôt dépassées. Il se sent juste bien, à plaisanter au milieu des autres, à tendre de petits morceaux de son propre sandwich à Pikachu, à s'amuser ainsi autant en paroles qu'en gestuelles amicales ou exagérées pour accentuer ses propos. Même si N parle vite et beaucoup une fois lancé, Satoshi finit toujours par échouer à continuer la conversation, doit sans cesse changer de cap pour avoir lui aussi quelque chose à dire, mais ça non plus n'est pas un problème, juste un léger contretemps qui ne le marque pas vraiment. Il n'a pas non plus si faim, par comparaison, il préfèrerait presque passer des heures à regarder Pikachu s'amuser à sauter sur les bras de N et à courir en tournant autour de son cou, à prendre appui sur ses épaules et sa nuque, remontant parfois le long de sa tête pour se poser sur son crâne dans un « Chaa~ » joyeux avant de redescendre dans un bond – rejoignant parfois Satoshi et jouant avec et sur lui de la même façon. Pikachu aime le contact de N, aime gambader sur son corps, aime être proche de lui, mais les cheveux de N, trop longs, le déstabilisent cependant et ne l'incitent pas à poser ses pattes arrière sur son omoplate pour s'y accrocher et s'installer sur son épaule.

(Satoshi ne se serait pas cru jaloux de si peu mais aujourd'hui, juste aujourd'hui, il serait presque soulagé de constater qu'aucun autre perchoir que lui-même ne lui conviendrait.)

« On ne va pas passer notre _unique _journée à Raimon City dans l'herbe, alors qu'on a tout le parc à disposition ! » a finalement objecté Iris.

Cette fois, cette fois seulement, et même s'il n'a aucune idée de l'heure et du temps qu'ils sont restés ici, Satoshi n'aurait pourtant vu aucune objection à ce qu'ils restent encore un peu immobiles et isolés, tranquillement assis.

N semble plus dubitatif à l'idée de retourner dans les zones fréquentées.

« T'inquiète pas, on te protègera de la foule, si besoin ! » décrète Satoshi pour éviter qu'ils ne se quittent comme ça, trop vite et trop bêtement.

Et N reste tout simplement avec eux.

Ils n'essayent même pas de retourner dans les attractions, se contentant de parcourir les allées en décrivant, parlant, s'arrêtant parfois pour regarder. N s'intéresse aux Pokémon qu'ils croisent, aux déplacements des gens et aux mécaniques répétitives des installations, comme s'il essayait d'en prévoir les mouvements et les actions, note Satoshi. Dent se fait une joie de répondre à quelques unes de ses questions concernant l'organisation et les origines des rails en observant que N semble particulièrement intéressé par les montagnes russes et autres attractions à trains, et Satoshi n'arrive pas à suivre, n'arrive pas à trouver comment s'insérer dans cette conversation-ci, doit insister et parler, encore et encore, pour les faire dévier du sujet.

Pourtant happé par ce qui l'entoure, N se montre peut-être un peu étrange dans sa façon d'accepter tout ce que Satoshi a à lui soumettre, de suivre les directions qu'il propose, de lui céder toute l'attention qu'il demande et de se recentrer sur lui dès que Satoshi cherche son regard lorsque celui-ci était parti vagabonder. Il y a quelque chose qui véhicule, entre eux, et même si Satoshi ignore d'où vient son impression d'avoir rencontré N plus tard que ce qu'ils auraient mérité, il est au moins certain qu'elle habite aussi N ; qu'ils sont tous les deux possédés par le _besoin _de se dépêcher d'en apprendre le plus sur l'autre, de s'imprimer le plus possible dans l'esprit de l'autre, de créer le plus d'instants possibles avec l'autre, comme s'ils luttaient contre le temps. N ne s'exprime que par remarques, interrogations et pensées, alors Satoshi parle de ce qu'il a vu, connu et rencontré pour compenser. Les diversions ont beau être nombreuses, Satoshi tourbillonne autour de lui, continue de parler et de le faire parler, raconte des détails de son dernier passage ici, se fait corriger par Iris et débat avec elle des souvenirs qu'ils ont gardés de leurs mésaventures pour retrouver l'humaine de la Kibago perdue dans le parc alors qu'ils étaient venus pour s'amuser, les métros empruntés et les retrouvailles avec Dent qui les cherchait de son côté, juste pour que N sache, juste pour que N puisse avoir connaissance des expériences de Satoshi – juste pour tenter de s'ancrer un peu plus en lui.

« Elle aurait dû s'enfuir », croit l'entendre observer Satoshi, sans comprendre ce que la phrase aurait signifié si elle avait été prononcée en premier lieu, et il ne lui demande pas d'expliciter, continue de profiter de l'instant dans l'atmosphère confortable et bienheureuse.

En fin d'après-midi, alors que la soirée n'a même pas réellement commencé, N se met brusquement à observer le soleil encore perché dans le ciel et ne bouge pas d'un millimètre pendant plusieurs secondes. Satoshi sent comme un accroc, comme une rupture qui pointe : il sent que N va partir avant même que celui-ci ne le déclare mais, comme tout ce qu'il a fait près de lui jusqu'ici, son départ lui semble aussi évident que résolu et incontestable.

« Je m'en vais », annonce tout simplement N, sans autre avertissement, juste en décrivant.

Sans non plus introduire son congé.

Les regards échangés avec Iris et Dent apprennent à Satoshi qu'eux aussi ignorent s'il faudrait contrer le ton catégorique en lui disant, au moins, au-revoir. N les balaye des yeux sans s'arrêter sur eux, jusqu'à Pikachu, dont il caresse une dernière fois la joue, délicatement, tout près de celle de Satoshi. L'instant d'après, la main de N recule déjà, en même temps que son bras et son corps tandis qu'il leur tourne le dos, sans un mot supplémentaire, et se met à marcher sur le chemin. En s'éloignant d'eux.

La séparation aurait dû être attendue, était rétrospectivement prévisible, du moins, mais maintenant qu'elle arrive à l'instant et physiquement à travers les pas chaque fois plus distants de N, Satoshi ne peut pas s'empêcher d'en être attristé.

« Est-ce que tu vas rester à Raimon City encore un peu ? » demande-t-il à brûle-pourpoint en haussant la voix pour se faire entendre.

Un court instant, N s'arrête, se retourne et lui sourit vaguement, déjà absent, sans se fixer réellement sur lui ; il n'y a aucune réponse dans son expression, N pense déjà à autre chose, Satoshi le sent, mais il veut croire que ce sourire distrait signifiait '_Oui_'.

o

o

« Eh… est-ce que ça vous dirait de rester un jour de plus ici ? »

La tasse de Dent reste suspendue à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, l'oreille de Pikachu se relève en même temps que sa tête, et Iris arrête brusquement de brosser Emonga, installée sur ses jambes croisées.

Assis en tailleur sur son lit, Satoshi cligne des yeux, ne bouge pas, attendant une ou deux (ou trois) réponses.

Qui ne viennent pas.

« Ça poserait un problème ? » s'enquiert-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Iris le regarde comme s'il avait encore dit quelque chose de déplaisant. Satoshi gonfle ses joues par automatisme, passe de Pikachu à Emonga (qui l'ignore) à Dent à Iris et revient sur Pikachu : curieux, son partenaire le scrute sans sembler comprendre sa suggestion. Satoshi n'aime pas vraiment cette impression. Les occasions où ils ne savent pas d'instinct l'humeur et l'objectif de l'autre sont rares mais, à cet instant, Pikachu exprime une forme de perplexité remplie d'interrogations, comme si la proposition de Satoshi était loufoque ou illogique et qu'il n'arrivait pas à le suivre.

« Cela ne me poserait pas de problème particulier », hasarde Dent en reposant sa tasse dans sa soucoupe, précautionneux, mécanique et semblant lui aussi un peu perdu. « Néanmoins, ne… souhaitais-tu pas reprendre la route le plus rapidement possible ?

— Tu… ne veux pas gagner ton huitième badge ? » le seconde Iris.

Satoshi se demande vraiment comment elle peut penser ça. Il secoue sa tête, un peu offusqué, et se tend tandis que les prémisses de l'impatience le font déjà osciller.

« Bien sûr que _si _», proteste-t-il sur le ton de l'évidence. « Mais il y a encore du temps, de maintenant au tournoi, donc ça me dérange pas de repousser l'arène un tout petit peu.

— Il reste trois mois », confirme Dent d'une voix faible.

Et ils recommencent à le fixer silencieusement.

Tapotant ses doigts contre son pied, Satoshi garde espoir qu'ils explicitent davantage, mais ils se taisent et étirent désagréablement les secondes. Pikachu, lui, finit par se relever pour venir le rejoindre par petits bonds, avant de coller ses pattes contre la peau de sa cuisse, sous la bordure de son pyjama. Satoshi lui gratte l'arrière des oreilles, le sent tourner la tête pour profiter du toucher, le contemple sourire, fait de même en retour, puis redresse la tête pour se focaliser à nouveau sur Iris et Dent.

« Alors quoi ? » les questionne-t-il.

Ils s'échangent un regard et Satoshi ne voit _toujours pas _où ils veulent en venir.

« Eh bien, ce parfum est plutôt inhabituel », remarque Dent en plissant le front, guindé et manifestement mal à l'aise. « J'aurais pensé que tu privilégierais ce combat avant toute chose. Nonobstant ce délai supplémentaire, l'arène ne devrait pas s'envoler mais–

— Mais c'est une excellente idée, en fait ! » s'exclame finalement Iris en brisant en un instant tout l'embarras qu'elle semblait afficher.

Emonga l'observe un peu avant de s'étaler sur ses jambes, indifférente et déjà somnolente. Cette fois, Satoshi est presque soulagé de constater que Dent n'a pas l'air de suivre Iris, qu'ils sont _deux _à partager l'incompréhension – et que Satoshi n'en est pas la cible.

« Oui-oui-oui, c'est très bien, si on reste encore un peu ici avant… d'aller… là-bas… » se murmure Iris à elle-même avant de relever brusquement la tête. « Mais d'abord, pourquoi tu veux rester ? »

Oh. Vrai, constate Satoshi. Il ne leur avait pas donné la raison qui le motivait.

« N a l'air d'être encore en ville pour quelque temps », rappelle-t-il en souriant. « Ça serait chouette de passer une autre journée avec lui, non ? »

Pikachu enfouit son museau dans sa jambe et remue pour le chatouiller par jeu, petite présence chaleureuse, active et amicale, pour marquer son approbation. En face de lui, cependant, Iris écarquille les yeux, les plisse, puis grommelle :

« Il est bizarre.

— Il est génial ! » la corrige-t-il.

Iris secoue la tête, légèrement grimaçante et détendue, comme si elle jugeait qu'il avait à nouveau fait quelque chose de stupide et que ça ne valait même pas la peine de s'emporter pour cette raison. Satoshi sent déjà le désaccord.

« Il ne nous a même pas dit comment il s'appelait », commence-t-elle. « Même si tu étais en pâmoison devant lui, tu n'as quand même pas gobé que '_N_' était son prénom ?

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait menti ? S'il s'est présenté comme ça, c'est qu'il s'appelle comme ça, c'est tout.

— Ce qui n'est indéniablement pas louche.

— Tu vas pas le juger juste sur un prénom !

— Et il y a le reste. Regarde son attitude. Une seconde il est plutôt normal », continue-t-elle, « et la suivante, il me donne des sueurs froides.

— Babago…

— C'est pas comme si tu t'y connaissais en trucs _froids_.

— Et ça n'est pas comme si ton instinct avait été très _perspicace _jusqu'ici.

— _Pikachu_ est de mon avis », signale-t-il en glissant ses doigts entre les deux oreilles de son partenaire. « Pas vrai ?

— Chaa~

— Tu as bien vu son regard, non ? » objecte-t-elle en écartant les mains. « Parfois, il donne l'impression qu'il va se jeter sur n'importe qui !

— Allons, vous deux », les interrompt Dent.

Soupirant, Iris détourne la tête et semble lâcher le sujet. Satoshi ramène ses jambes un peu plus contre lui, sous le regard curieux de Pikachu. Qu'elle critique N gratuitement, sans raisons, n'est pas agréable ; d'accord, N a semblé se retrouver… dans un élément qui ne lui correspondait pas, mais elle a bien pu observer comment il se comportait, non ? N a été accueillant avec eux, et paisible, et agréable, et Pikachu a aimé sa présence dès le tout début, et Satoshi refuse de croire qu'Iris n'a pas elle aussi senti qu'il était super. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi elle veut se plaindre de lui dans son dos, à présent.

« Ainsi », conclut calmement Dent, « nous restons demain également ? »

Iris marmonne un son aigu, un peu vague, pour informer qu'elle ne s'y oppose pas. Des yeux, Dent s'en enquiert cette fois auprès de lui, et Satoshi hoche vigoureusement la tête.

« Bien. Nous demeurons donc », résume Dent en fermant les yeux, fier du programme déterminé. Puis, plus soucieux : « Si tu tiens à rester ici pour une raison… as-tu la moindre idée d'où nous pourrons le trouver ? »

L'avouer ne lui plaît pas vraiment, mais Satoshi n'en sait rien et n'arrive pas à le considérer comme un inconvénient.

« On réessayera le parc », improvise-t-il.

Il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi : il sent que quoiqu'il arrive, ils le retrouveront, ou que N les retrouvera. À ses côtés, Satoshi a eu cette impression que N savait tout et ne pourrait être pris de court sur aucun sujet, ne se ferait jamais trahir par son instinct, n'échouerait jamais à rien. Ça n'explique pas tout, mais Satoshi _sait _que, s'il le veut, lui-même pourra l'atteindre, et cette certitude est largement suffisante.

Se laissant tomber sur le dos, les bras écartés, profitant du lit, accueillant Pikachu sur son ventre, Satoshi se sent comme dans une petite bulle tiède remplie par sa propre assurance.

« Nous pourrons tout à fait rattraper l'itinéraire », observe Dent. « Les trains sont fiables, un parfum stable pour épauler nos routes selon notre bon vouloir.

— Je parie qu'on va rester plus longtemps que ça », remarque soudainement Iris.

Satoshi lui jette un œil et la voit, toujours assise, accoudée sur son genou, une main sous son menton, ses paupières à demi closes, clairement amusée.

« C'est juste pour demain », rappelle Satoshi. « T'as pas à avoir peur que ça nous ralentisse trop. »

Iris rit brièvement, à voix basse, et passe sa main sur le pelage d'Emonga.

« On verra ça.

— Tu me crois pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais rester plus longtemps ?

— On trouve toujours de bonnes raisons~

— Je sais même pas où compte aller N après, j'ai pas pensé à lui demander. Y'a rien de mal à profiter de sa présence tant qu'on est dans le même coin, non ?

— Quitte à repousser le voyage qui vous éloignerait~

— Normal, c'est un ami !

— Ce que tu as évidemment déjà fait à plusieurs occasions dont je ne peux pas me souvenir. … Ou peut-être que tu as grandi et que les sentiments commencent à être de ton âge~

— De quoi tu parles ?

— Non, toujours pas, on dirait. »

o o o

oo

o

_C'est un morceau de monde qui meurt autour de lui._

_Par cataractes lentes et constantes, les murs s'érodent et tombent comme une pluie de grêlons sombres ; il n'y a même plus de sol pour les accueillir, juste des gouffres et des crevasses seulement séparées par de minces filaments, comme si des lames avaient labouré et creusé et assassiné la terre, sauvagement, avec acharnement, toujours plus profondément, jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de hurler. Il y avait deux pouls, avant ça, deux vies, deux présences, deux courants tempêtant qui s'entrechoquaient sans cesse – deux dragons dans le ciel, il s'en souvient…_

_Il ne les entend plus, ne les distingue plus, en tout cas._

_Les pierres tombantes se disloquent et se désagrègent sans laisser de trace. Tout est fini, un mal a déjà été causé, tout s'évapore et disparaît, tout est épuisé, tout devient asphyxiant et vide, vide, vide…_

_Et il n'y a plus rien._

_Et tout revient – ou _lui_ est le seul à revenir dans un lieu déjà, encore formé._

_Il y a des murs. Le monde est à présent une pièce délimitée même s'il n'en observe pas les frontières._

_Il ne se souvient pas d'un bruit passé, mais tout est à présent silencieux et immobile._

_Il n'y a rien non plus, personne, jamais personne, plus personne ?, il y a des questions qui se bousculent, trop distantes pour qu'il les attrape, trop impersonnelles pour qu'il se reconnaisse en elles, et il ignore pourquoi, mais il voudrait être ailleurs, n'importe où, hors d'ici, avec les autres, des autres, n'importe qui d'autre._

_Sa tête est baissée. Il ne reste qu'un cube sur le sol, au milieu d'une étendue sans couleurs, sans séparations, sans nuances déguisée derrière un ciel bleu rempli de nuages. Il sait, sans le voir ni sans l'avoir jamais appris, que les murs qui l'encerclent sont un dallage noir et blanc, et il déteste être ici, il n'a pas besoin de regarder autour de lui pour se trouver des raisons, il le sait déjà, il veut retrouver le vent et le soleil et les rires et les souffles et–_

_« Il ne devrait plus y avoir personne, tu sais. »_

_Des pieds battent tranquillement dans le vide, à sa gauche._

_« Autrement dit, tu ne devrais pas être là. »_

_Des pieds battent tranquillement dans le vide, à sa droite._

_« Personne ne serait supposé l'être. »_

_Il ne parvient pas à ressentir qu'il n'est pas seul ; il y a deux voix qui l'encerclent en se lançant la parole comme s'il s'agissait d'une voix, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'est pas isolé, que la solitude qui l'encercle n'est pas réelle._

_« Il a été décrété que cet endroit n'avait plus aucune utilité. »_

_À sa droite, comme si les mots le lui permettaient, il distingue brièvement le reflet argenté, entouré de noir, d'un bracelet fermement accroché autour d'un poignet._

_« Plus à présent, plus maintenant qu'il s'est transformé en souvenir. C'est _son_ souvenir qui en a une, désormais. »_

_À sa gauche, comme si les mots l'attiraient à nouveau, il perçoit le reflet doré de trois carrés pendant nonchalamment autour d'un poignet._

_« Les souvenirs consolident les volontés », récite-t-on de l'autre côté. « Et celles-ci resplendissent et parviennent à créer des miracles !_

_— Ou à accomplir les légendes._

_— Mais certaines ne sont faites que pour être annihilées._

_— Certaines ne devraient plus avoir le droit de recommencer._

_— Mais les souvenirs, même pénibles, même importants, s'oublient._

_— Les humains apprennent toujours à les oublier. »_

_Les phrases n'en ont pas l'intonation, ni la chaleur, ni la sécurité, mais elles ressembleraient presque à une comptine maintes fois répétée, jusqu'à être rayée et tordue et rendue grotesque par le temps qui l'aurait cabossée._

_« Les humains sont d'étranges créatures, n'est-ce pas ? Ils ne s'aperçoivent qu'à la veille de la fin que les souvenirs auraient pu les rendre victorieux. »_

_Il n'aime pas ça. Il voudrait partir, aller ailleurs, être déjà ailleurs, loin d'ici. Il ne veut pas rester, il ne veut pas écouter s'il se sait incapable de parler._

_« Et, à ce moment, ils ne le réalisent que parce que celui qui les a défaits a su les utiliser avant eux. »_

_Il ne sait même plus s'il peut bouger, s'il est bien debout. Le sol déguisé en ciel le nargue sous ses pieds, et les voix continuent, droite puis gauche, ou gauche puis droite, sans arrêt, sans le laisser exister, sans le laisser respirer, et il ne se rappelle même plus s'il respire quand même, s'il peut respirer, s'il n'a pas oublié comment respirer en premier lieu._

_« Alors, à présent…_

_— Comme tu es déjà ici…_

_— Disons que tu veux entrer dans la partie, d'accord ?_

_— Tout sera plus simple de cette façon._

_— Et rien ne sera 'simple' non plus._

_— Puisque tu _existes_._

_— Puisque que ton existence détruit l'uniformité._

_— Parce que nous avons établi que tu es arrivé pour jouer._

_— Parce que nous étions déjà arrivés jusqu'ici pour avoir le droit de le faire._

_— La vraie question, celle qui pourrait tout résoudre ou tout précipiter, est donc… »_

_En face de lui, sur le mur, il y a des taches noires sur les carrés blancs, des courbes et des traits, des flèches, aussi, pointant sur les carrés noirs, et des gribouillis en-dessous, des mots, sait-il, mais il n'arrive pas à les lire, il reconnaît la langue et il se rappelle la connaître, mais il n'arrive pas, plus à la maîtriser, il comprend qu'il devrait pouvoir déchiffrer les messages, mais il n'arrive pas à le faire – n'a peut-être pas le droit de le faire, pas ici, comme si on lui avait imposé cette restriction._

_« Es-tu venu pour jouer _avec _ou _contre_ nous ? »_

_Satoshi n'entend plus qu'un grésillement._


End file.
